His ExServant: Insane
by Kiierah
Summary: "Say it."  "I want revenge... On Ciel Phantomhive."  Will remain a one-shot unless a random number of people like my idea and would like me to continue. Personally I like how it stopped so RaWr. Rated M because I felt like it. Kind of Yaoi-ish I guess.


Yes Finnian has literally gone insane in this story. Yes I am half-asleep when writing this. And No you may not have my cookies.

**I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER GAWWWRSH**

* * *

><p>The tears that ran down my face wouldn't stop. I had never expected the young Master to leave. First it had been Madame Red, then Pluto-who we killed-and now the young Master was leaving. Except this time it wasn't because he died. It was just because he wanted to. He'd even told us we could burn down the mansion.<p>

The mansion, the one where we had shared all those precious memories with him, Lady Elizabeth, Madame Red, Grell, Prince Sohma, Agni, Pluto, Lau, and Ran-Mao! The tears that streamed down my face left a sting but it didn't matter.

I just wanted everyone that had left to come back. Meyrin and Baldroy had actually matured and started chores around the house like proper servants, and acted as if Tanaka was the Master of the house. Tanaka hadn't changed though. He still sat there sipping his Jasmine Tea 'Ho ho ho'ing, and kept his usual personality in place.

If we were lucky, Lady Elizabeth would visit us, which would immediately cheer up our mood. She had been the most effected by Ciel's departure, but despite that she would smile and say everything would be alright. When she thought she was alone, though, I watched her. Her sobs were quiet. She always stayed in Ciel's old room or his office. You couldn't hear her muffled sobs just by walking by though, you actually had to listen.

Lizzie, the young girl who smiled all the time, the girl who actually got the Young Master to , smile, the girl who was overdramatic and cried like the end of the world, was being strong for the servants who had served Ciel Phantomhive. A soon to be Dutchess because of her mother's weakening health, a spoiled nobles daughter who shouldn't of cared for servants of her ex-fionse, cried in silence, to make it easier for us to cope.

If Ciel had known the damage he would cause in the future, would he have stayed? Somehow I doubt that. I wanted him to see the damage he caused. The people he ruined by his departure, and in a sick, twisted way I wanted him to suffer.

It was out of character, but he was torturing us, to this very day. The mental thoughts that maybe if we'd tried harder he wouldn't of left. Or maybe he left because we killed Pluto, even though that had been under his order. Maybe he got sick of us and our screw ups. Thoughts like these probbed our every waking hour.

Somehow though, I think he knew, I think he knew that he was causing us misery. But he didn't care. He probably got some sick twisted pleasure out of this. The Young Earl who hired us, brought us close to him, and then abandoned us. He brought us close to Madame Red, and then she died. He brought us close to Pluto, and we had to kill him.

My sanity, was left as a little strand because of him. Did the thought that he screwed with us amuse him? I would spend hours just pulling at my hair in frustration.

Eventually I came to a conclusion, I wanted the pain to go away. And as much as I wanted to get revenge on

Ciel Phantomhive, whom everyone but us Phantomhive Servants and Lady Elizabeth, presumed to be dead, I wanted it to end. This pain to go away. It might trigger a chain reaction but currently I didn't care.

My feet were dangling over the cliffs edge, and just as my sanity was about to snap, there was a voice, small but clear.

_'I can help you get revenge.'_

Turning around I saw the source of the voice. A tall brunette stood against a tree, in a black suit, as Sebastian always wore. He was leaning lazily, a look of amusement on his face, green eyes sparkling.

Carefully he moved towards me. He watched me, knowing that I was graced with his prescense, that I had desperately hoped for some sort of salvation aside from the cliffs edge. I reached towards him, my blue-green eyes searching his for any sort of trick.

A cheshire grin escaped as he took hold of me and pulled me close. A cat-like tail curled around me. "Say it," he whispered.

I trembled slightly as I stared at his shoulder.

"I want revenge... On Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

><p>Finnian has gone insane, and I'm only intending to make this a one-shot. It is based off of the Anime because I have yet to read the manga and I'm kind of too lazy to start reading it online in the middle of the night. It is 2:22 AM while I am typing this and I am butt tired. Yes, I am writing this because I love Finnian, and I can't really imagine him staying sane after being left by Sebastian and Ciel. The person at the end is a Kitty-demon cuz I said so, and I will only allow, Kitty, Bird, Spider, and Dog demons to be involved in my cracked up head... actually add a Bunny-demon to that list as well.<p>

**I am well aware Finny is OOC but I kinda like the thought of Finny going insane after Ciel and Sebastian's departure.**

Oh yes and for your reference, I like chocolate chip, peanut butter, and Sugar cookies. No you may not have any of those because they are all mine.

Forever your secret Admirer~

~Kiierah


End file.
